Infinity
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: ...It would be so nice to spend the whole eternity like this, just you and me... /Tea x Bakura/ oneshot. Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters or plot.

**A/N**

Uhm...well, since it's my birthday today (and God, I am getting sooo old! T.T) I decided to write a Tea/Bakura fic as a...well, sort of a present for my faithful readers! (I hope I didn't sound too cocky now...) Anyway, it's from Tea's POV and I hope you'll like it. Comments, reviews and other things related to that are appreciated.

* * *

**Infinity**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

The moon is full, shining brightly on the night sky. The evening is slightly chilly, but still pleasant. The summer is coming to an end, and it's getting colder, but I don't mind...I've got you next to me. You're the one that's keeping me warm and content. We're walking down the, already so familiar path – you and me, strolling down the park. I love the way your arm is around mine, tangled firmly and holding me close to you. It makes me feel secure and safe, like nothing in this world could ever hurt me with you standing by my side.

I crane my neck to look at your face a bit...and I smile. The moon illuminates your features perfectly, making your hair shine almost as brightly as the moon itself, making your eyes glisten like two, dark pools of mystery and hidden emotions. Luckily, I got to know them by now...I am not afraid of you any longer. I know the real you, I know the real Bakura, hidden deeply behind that cold, arrogant mask of yours, and I know that no matter what you say or do, you still care.

You turn your head to look at me and I smile at you. You smile back, just barely, but I already learned to know how to cherish your rare smiles; those true ones that define you for who you really are, deep, deep below the hard surface.

You lean in to kiss me and I giggle softly as I turn my head away slightly and you kiss my forehead instead. I can see you frowning in confusion but then you smirk, already knowing the games I like to play with you.

You let out a chuckle, your lips curling into a playful smirk now and I know what's coming.

Almost without a warning, you stop and make me stop as well by creeping your arms around my waist. I'm standing, helpless and motionless in the middle of the park, in the middle of the path and stare at you. The smirk turns into a devilish smile as you creep your arm up my back to support my neck. Slowly, almost mesmerizing, you lean in to kiss me, on the lips this time and I can't back away this time. This time, I'm trapped.

My hands are resting by my sides for a brief moment, before I tangle them in your hair, enjoying the softness of your white tresses and the softness of your lips. I close my eyes slowly, letting my emotions take a hold of me.

How do you do this to me? Keep me steady, almost spellbound and completely helpless and unable to resist. I'd like to break free of your spell, but I can't. I don't even want to. I wish this spell could last forever as I'm getting lost in the kiss and I can feel myself falling, melting...

You lean back after a while, letting out a soft breath while leaving me completely breathless. How unfair...Not that I'm complaining, though...

I open my eyes to see you gazing down at me with those dark orbs of yours. Is it them? Are they holding me so captivated and unable to look away? As I look in your eyes, I can see something different every time. Little pieces of you reflecting and shining in them, pieces of your own puzzle I wish I could put together. Right now, I can see the adoration and...love, shining in your eyes?

Love...you haven't said those words to me yet, but somehow, I don't even think that's essential. Thousands of words can be said and shouted, and yet have no meaning at all. It's your eyes – I can see everything in them, they are the ones that reveal your secrets to me, they give you away so easily and so effortlessly. They are my favorite weapons against your walls you tend to keep up sometimes.

I smile at you again and you smile back, again that rare, small smile of yours I've learned to accept and love so much. And your eyes, my little dark spies that work for me and tell me everything I want and need to know. That thought strikes me suddenly and I let out a mysterious giggle, making you frown in confusion again. Oh, how I love doing that to you! I love seeing you so confused and lost sometimes; still, I smile again and give a peck on the lips.

After a brief pause, I tug your hand and urge you to keep moving. You stare at me blankly for a moment, still puzzled and confused then decide to follow me. You have no idea how adorable you look when you're so clueless sometimes. It makes me feel special and almost equal to you. After all, it's only fair to keep you intrigued by me, as much as I am intrigued by you, wouldn't you agree?

I sit down on a bench, shivering slightly now. I guess the night decided to become chillier...never mind, I still have you here.

You sit next to me, automatically putting your arm around my shoulder, and once again I feel warm and secure. I lean into it, enjoying your company and enjoying the peaceful silence around us. You inch closer and let my head fall onto your shoulder. It's so comfortable and I feel like I could curl up against you and fall asleep right away. It would be so nice to spend the whole eternity like this, just you and me...and the comfortable silence. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I like your scent; it's so...strong and masculine, but also reassuring and soothing. Again I feel like nothing and no one could ever harm with you next to me.

You rest your chin on top of my head, embracing me closer to keep me warm and I smile softly, inching closer to you to feel your body heat radiating off of you. It makes me feel even more secure and peaceful. I put my arm around your waist as I crawl slightly up the bench to rest my head on your chest. I bet we look funny, all curled up around each other...but I don't mind, I like it this way just fine...

And although I know you're still different, that your soul is immortal and wandering, I'm still happy to be with you here and now. I'm happy to be a part of your soul, to be a part of something so mysterious, deep and wonderful. I'm happy to be a part of you...

A part of your infinity.


End file.
